In recent years, the collaborative economy, notably in the form of the sharing economy, arising from the convergence of digital and social innovation, has been expanding rapidly around the world and is beginning to change the way of life of a large number of people.
With services accessible via dedicated websites, it is possible to share, particularly between individuals, dwellings, offices, cars, boats, second-hand products, etc.
In most cases, this kind of sharing requires a physical meeting between parties, for example the owner of the thing or the agent and at least one user of at least one thing to be shared, for example, to handover an dwelling or car key in person.
In other cases, owners and renters of this kind of sharing can use, for example, a conventional safe accessible by password, to transmit keys or things of high value to be shared.
There is thus a need to propose a system of things to be shared that makes it possible to remotely perform a respective access control for each user, a remote verification of the presence or of the absence of the keys or of the things to be shared in a predetermined place, and a tracking, that can be consulted remotely, of the actual access of each user to these things and of different parameters of the system.
A conventional safe does not allow an administrator to generate a password dedicated to each user without physical intervention on the safe after each use, to authorise given time bands, and to know what user has had access to the safe and the exact moment of the access.